


Wonder Woman/reader

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Horses, battle practice, hot Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Wonder Woman 2017 was such an amazing beautiful complex character--You had never met the legendary Diana, daughter of Hypolita, since your time on the island. You heard she was the best fighter, always kind, and a number of girls in your training class had crushes on her.But that all changed  when you and your horse got stranded on a remote side of paradise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Read summary)

She was more beautiful than you could have ever imagined. 

The first few times she asked you if you were ok you couldn't do anything but mumble words of amazement in Greek. 

The tall warrior walked up to you. 

"I didn't think anyone else came out here" she smiled greeting. 

"Oh. Well I wasn't trying to we kinda just..ended up here" you tried to explain patting your red brown companion. 

She noded  
"it is easy to wander in a place as beautiful as this"  
She stared in admiration at the rolling hills around you. 

You noticed she had no horse with her. Had she walked all the way here by herself? You didn't know why you were surprised. She was Diana, she could run for miles in practice without tiring. 

Your horse shook bugs off it's head. She turned to the animal placing a hand on their mane gently. 

"She is beautiful"  
You smile  
"Yea. Her names Russet" 

"And your's is?" Diana asked turning to you. 

"Y/n" "it's nice to meet you y/n, I'm Diana" 

You nodded amazed at how humble she was. 

"Were you wandering too?" You dare to ask squinting your eyes against the falling sun to see her. 

She laughed warmly "You could say that"  
She looked around as if to find intruders then adds  
"Actually I am trying to find the herb thymaia, have you heard of it?" 

She asked leaning down all excited.

"You mean for hallucinating off of?" You asked surprised. She shook her head and laughed replying 

"No. Although it has that effect on the Amazons I have never been able to get high" she says it happily while shrugging. 

"Oh...then What do you need it for?" 

She looked around again "Do you want to come see?" She asked

She offered a hand. You couldn't believe it. Diana, long flowing raven haired, fiercer than Ares Diana was asking you to follow her

Where?You didn't care 

You just followed the beautiful big smile, sparkling brown eyes and the grip cloth holding your hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana led you out of the field and across a valley until you were at a base of a large hill andor small mountain, depending on how you thought of it. 

She smiled looking up  
"There it is"

You look up as well. Oh. She means..

Your question is answered as she has already mounted up it, climbing as if she has never fallen before. 

You don't want to look weak in front of Diana so you offer  
"I can wait down here to watch Russet" 

She chuckles  
"Then how will you find the plant with me?" 

You chuckle awkwardly "ofcourse"

It's not like you haven't climbed before. It's just, this hill. It was steep. Top dirt would fall beneath you and few roots or rocks were strong enough to trust your weight with. 

Slowly but surely you made it halfway up when you heard Diana reach the top. 

"Y/n?" She called 

The noise startled you and you slipped. 

If this were practice you would have scolded yourself for yelping but now was not the case. 

"Diana!" You yelled as your knees slapped against the rocks, fingers grasping and falling through the grass to no avail. 

You made the bad decision of looking down to see a rather sharp rock sticking out the side of the hill. You doubt you could land on it safely. 

You shut your eyes and think this is not how a warrior is to die 

But then you feel an arm wrap around your waist and push you to the side with their body. 

You see Diana's eyes huge with worry. She has one hand wrapped around a rope which you assume is tethered to the top. 

"Are you ok!?" She gasps 

You swallow "yea..thanks" 

She nods. You were so startled and surprised you didn't fully register when it was happening but she told you to hold onto her back.  
You did for dear life, legs around her hips and arms around her shoulders and neck.

Somehow she carried the both of you up the hill. 

In retrospect you could remember the sound of rocks..breaking?below you like her feet..broke them into steps?

You eventually settle on the top. She sets you down and leans over you 

"I am so sorry!" She gushes for awhile checking your legs and torso for bruises. 

You just laugh. 

She looks to you baffled. 

You thought to yourself. This is Diana Daughter of Hypolita, cupping your face and leaning inches over you with the sun going down behind her.

No matter how scared you were before this was..so comforting. Diana was so beautiful in ways you never realized 

"Its just..you're not like I thought you were" you admit

Her eyebrows furrow  
"How did you think I was like?"

You sit up  
"Idk I knew you were kind just..I've only ever seen you in practice, or heard stories of your strength. I assumed you..." You didn't know what to say 

"Can't be gentle?" She finished 

You smile a bit " yea. I apologize Diana" you bow your head slightly. 

"That is fine. I understand most of the women do not know me...but I hope we can be friends?" She asks

You grin. "Id like that" 

She grins back. 

You two stand up and walk until you see a patch of purple flowers. "There it is!" She exclaims


	3. Chapter 3

You follow her to the patch. It's a beautiful purple. You'd seen it in rare pouches being traded among some of the more "adventurous" Amazons, never wild like this 

She rested on her knees to smell them so you joined her. 

It smelled kind of bitter but also sweet. She picked up a twig using it to scrape some of the yellow center into her hand. 

As she was doing this you realized well fuck, how were you going to get back down the cliff?

But then you looked at Diana, and you figured she had a way. 

She looked to you a warm smile with a bit of pride in her findings as she offered you to smell it closer. 

You didn't know if it were possible to be attracted to someone and care about them as a person as quickly as you were with the warrior but the present moment seemed to point to the positive.  
Also you were blushing an absurd amount. 

"So uh, what are you using it for?" 

She straightened her back a bit and recited like she had thought of this for awhile  
"I have a plan. The pollen weakens the inhibitions of Amazon's, but it can weaken the impulses of man. Because it was created to produce the feeling of ecstasy in us, out of pure good, it would make the world outside of Themsycira's actions pure good as well." 

You nodded like that made complete sense. You also didn't know that Amazons could achieve pure ecstasy from a plant, also Diana of Hypolyta was now holding it to you. So just a lot of things were happening right now. 

You stood up looking over the horizon of the beach now sifting through the light gold of it.

This place was so beautiful, all the time, but even here the unknown could be terrifying. 

 

"Any idea how you'll get there?" You asked as she joined you to stare at the water. 

You hoped the answer was no, or that she wouldn't be the one delivering it to the world only ever spoken of so far away. 

 

You heard her sigh and turned to her. This was the second time you've ever seen her unsure of herself after almost inadvertently killing you. 

"I will have to get it past my mother"  
Her jaw tightened slightly and she breathed, so you stared back at the sky too. 

 

Everyone knew of Diana's love for Hypolyta as well as her bravery. But that seemed nothing compared to the Queen of the Amazon's rule. You couldn't imagine being her subject and her daughter. 

 

You don't know what made you say it so abruptly. Warriors are supposed to be methodical, strategic basically not run straight into dumb things without a good plan or at least absolutely necessary. 

"I'm in." 

 

You heard the words float out of your mouth and looked an inch away from her trying to suppress an obvious panic. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Mhm yea. I mean, you shouldn't have to do it alone." 

She smiled and held your arm  
"Thank you, y/n" 

"Besides, now I know where to find thymaia so it's the least I owe you compared to..." 

She let go of your arm and chuckled 

"Trust me, you don't need this to feel that" 

She continued walking back towards the center of the plateau.  
You gulped


	4. Chapter 4

Everything starts with water. We're born out of our mothers fluid. Some humans believe new life must be blessed with it. Water is the source. 

Except with Diana, she was made out of clay. 

At least that's what she told you. She said it so simply. You knew everyone's rumors and opinions on the island about if Zeus really did mold her. But seeing her now, her warm eyes so trusting and strong; you didn't care what anyone else thought.

You two were sitting on the grassy hill overlooking the training camp, arms leaning on the dirt and wrapped around a knee. 

She had been answering all of your long anticipated questions about her and her powers.

She chuckled once more  
"Really, I don't know!" You laughed as it was impossible not to with her. 

"I just threw the javelin like everyone else, I didn't do anything special" 

It amazed you how humble she was and still how beautiful. 

You watched the other Amazon's practice, flying through the air in flips and leaping over swords. 

Despite the intensity this place made you so calm.  
The sun would completely lay down soon, and all would retire to their homes. You guessed given the pending conversation with the Queen, Diana wanted to stay out as long as possible. 

 

You layed down in the brush. The sky was tinted pink like a berry splashed against a stone. She joined you 

"Thank you, y/n. Today was really fun" 

You looked to her smiling at you, a bit careful in her expression. She was so widely known but not closely. 

"Thank you Diana. I hope your mother listens to your plan" you replied sincerely 

She turned back to the sky 

"Oh she will listen. But if I don't make it to training tomorrow you know where I'll be" she pointed her boot to the temple next to the royal tower. 

You frowned "That's your punishment?"  
She nodded 

"I love the temple. If she locks you up in there I would join you"  
You offer popping a berry into your mouth. 

You hear the ground russle as she leans on her elbow to you  
"Seriously?" 

You laugh "yea. I can miss 1 practice, not like I haven't been here all my life. What does she make you Do? Read all the books?"

She smiled looking at the sky again "No, I have already done that. The temple has the best collections in all of the island.." she frowns  
"She makes me recite alms: oh Themsycira how it protects us, how grateful we must be etc etc...and it's not that I'm ungrateful" 

You nod  
"I just think I could do more. Than sitting behind those walls" 

Her shoulders sigh. 

You sit up offering her a hand this time  
"Then it's settled. I will meet you at the temple tomorrow before sunrise, whether she banishes you or not. We will start your plan" 

She beamed surprised taking your hand as you both stood up.  
\-------

 

After she left you ran to the river, you couldn't smell bad if you're going to spend the morning with Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna update the rest of this chapter it's super short now ofc  
> Just wanted to continue the story a bit   
> <3  
> Thanks for all the kudos♥️♥️♥️

So the next day you went to the temple. Diana sat on the marble steps, books sprawled around her as she waved to you. You smiled and joined her. She immediately pointed to something to show you for the plan.  
  
Talking with Diana was so easy. You found yourself thinking of every and any thing. The more she trusted you with herself, the more you did with her.  
  
You made eachother laugh. You supported eachother. It was the most natural thing in the world. You didn't know what would happen you just knew you loved being with her.  
  
What started off as a strategy meeting quickly devolved into a series of wonderful but unrelated conversations. From your new positions across the straw prayer mats, you could see the sun dial outside tick yet another hour.  
  
Neither of you minded.  
  
You were finding just how truly amazing the Queens daughter was not just in physical strength and kindness. Diana told you of times no one else knew. Times when she suffered and cried, like when she accidentally shot a horse in young practice or when she could hear her mother arguing aloud with herself after she thought she was asleep.  
  
Diana was many things. As far as you were concerned all of them were beautiful. You just feared that beauty may be taken over by what was waiting in the world of men.  
  
  
  



End file.
